degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dallas-Alli Relationship/@comment-4441793-20160310032219
OH MY GOODNESS....GUYS....HELL IS ABOUT TO FREEZE OVER.... Woooow, I can't believe what I'm about to say. First off, let me clear. I'll forever wished Bhandurner lasted(perhaps that's what mainly got in the way of how I felt about Bhandallas). I will never think Alli is worthy of Dallas. But honestly, I have to ship it. In hindsight, I do. It's actually very beautiful. More thanks to Dallas than Alli, for damn sure. Degrassi throws all these nasty ass one-sided relationships at us like Drianca and fucking ZAYA where the woman is devoted, sincere and loving while the nigga does nothing but take her for granted, use her, abuse her and CHEAT. That shit makes me SICK. In Bhandallas's case, Dallas is in rare form. Easily the best boyfriend on this show, if I am to be correct. Alli has made him wait, wait and WAIT for her, and he was very patient and such a gentleman. Now at first, after Dave broke up with her and she had her mind focused on college plans, it was totally understandable. But when she ignored Dallas and ended up chasing some attractive, foreign stranger...ugh, I was so fucking irritated with her and I officially stopped being an Alli fan. The abuse was NOT her fault; it was her actions prior to said abuse that pissed me off. But Dallas, beautiful Dallas, never held it against her. He stood by her and had her back regardless. Dallas saw this flawed, fucked up girl and loved her unconditionally. He wanted her to be happy, she made HIM happy. Just her presence alone brought light to his life. Even at the prom, Alli pissed me off when was snapping at Dallas for making a mistake regarding ship/location plans or whatever the fuck happened but what does Dallas do. Swallows his man pride and apologizes. Because whether he was right or not...whether Alli was being an ungrateful BITCH or not(and she was, as much shit as she took from other niggas, she gonna scream on the one guy that treated her like GOLD?)...the important thing at the moment was that his woman was upset and he wanted to do whatever he could to fix it. So, JUST FOR YOU, DALLAS....I can fucks with this ship. I know I just dragged Alli through the mad but honestly, it's not like she's nearly as awful as Drew or Zig. She's not abusive or a cheater...just a little ungrateful like I said. Congratulations. I fucking ship it <3. I kind of want to rewatch all their scenes with a new acceptance of Bhandurner being over and a forgiveness for how dirty the writers did Dave. I think if the writers didn't end Dave's story with Alli, I could have realized my love for Bhandallas much sooner. P.S. No sexist shit. But if I had a nigga that treated me as good as Dallas treated Alli. Mmm. After I finished sucking his dick and he asked me to make him a sandwich right after....my response would be: "Okay, you got it, Daddy. With cheese or without cheese" With a big ass, enthusiastic ass, cheesy ass SMILE on my face. I miss Dallas